


The Engagement

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Engagment, F/F, Fluff, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Oregon State University, Osu, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, getting engaged, mabifica, ohnocows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: Pacifica had a look of pure adoration on her face and one of the most genuine smiles Mabel had ever seen. It was a smile saved only for her. “I like you,” she said quietly and then leaned her head on Mabel’s shoulder, sighing in contentment.Mabel let out a deep breath.Okay. Here we go.“Paz, can I tell you something?”





	The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one-shot story of our favorite girls. Also, I’ve made it my personal goal to insert as many nonconventional ways of Mabel expressing how much of a hottie she thinks Pacifica is, just because I think it’s funny & cute & I can.
> 
> Go check out some of my other stuff if you want! Enjoy!

For the only time in her life, Mabel Pines wished that her girlfriend would stop trying to hold her hand. Every time she’d find an excuse to let go—move her hair, grab some chapstick, stretch her arms, whatever—the second she’d dropped it again she felt fingers lacing through her own. Her hand had even been fished out of her pocket when she’d tried keeping it there, accompanied by a whine and sparkling blue puppy-dog-eyes. Now who could say no to that?

It wasn’t like she didn’t love the closeness. There probably wasn’t another soul on Earth who loved physical affection more than Mabel, but her hands were so shaky and sweaty and she didn’t want that to give anything away. She just needed to get through the next hour or so, then she’d back to her normal self.

She wasn’t typically this anxious, usually she was the calm one in most situations, but when you’re about to pop the question to your girlfriend of four years you can’t help but perspire a bit. She’d managed to convince Pacifica to go on a walk to a favorite date spot of theirs on Oregon State University’s campus; a tucked away little garden area with bench swings and a shady tree they’d taken plenty of naps under over the past few years of going to school here. There was hardly anyone that ever went to their spot, so it would be nice and intimate, and luckily for her, everything else seemed to be lining up as well.

It was a sunny April day so the weather was perfect, Pacifica’s late-afternoon classes had gotten cancelled, the landscaping for the quad was immaculate and gorgeous; things were looking to set her up nicely for the proposal of a lifetime.

“You doin’ okay over there? You seem distracted.”

_Uh oh. She’s noticed_. Mabel was shaken from her thoughts of having the evening go smoothly by the voice of the blonde on her left and she had barely registered the question before she rushed out an answer of, “Yes! Definitely! Absolutely! It’s a beautiful day and you’re so beautiful and I love beautiful days with you!”

Pacifica just stared at her for a second with her eyebrows raised, blinking in surprise, “Oh-kay then...someone’s been hitting the Mabel Juice a little _too_ hard lately. I knew those extra dinosaurs were gonna amp you up more than usual.” She chuckled and squeezed her hand, most likely feeling the clamminess of her palms.

Mabel was sure that she’d given away what her plan was by now. How could she not have with how weird she was acting? If Pacifica knew what was up though, she didn’t let on. She seemed to think this was just any other day.

***

_ONE MONTH AGO..._

Pacifica was utterly disappointed.

It had been three whole weeks since she’d found the ring box. Mabel was good at a lot of things, but hiding jewelry apparently wasn’t one of them. Pacifica had been working on a load of laundry and was just putting the folded clothes away when she saw a poorly concealed black velvet box underneath some socks and panties on Mabel’s side of the top dresser drawer. Mabel had been at work at the time, so Pacifica grabbed it out of curiosity which was followed by her immediately dropping it with a loud gasp the second it hit her what it was. She was a girl who knew her jewelry, and that particularly box could only hold one thing.

Sure, they’d talked about marriage a lot over the past couple years, and she was beyond ready, but the discussion had always ended with them saying something along the lines of that they were going to finish school first, or get actual jobs in their respective fields, or buy a house, or become more financially established, or blah, blah, blah, fill in the blank. It took everything in her not to peek inside, so she quickly hid it back where she found it and tried to act as natural as possible when she greeted Mabel with a welcome home kiss a few hours later.

She’d spent the next few weeks waiting for the proposal, but every time she thought it was coming it didn’t. They’d be at dinner, or taking a walk, or snuggling on the couch when Mabel would get this look in her eyes and just when she thought this was it she’d call the waiter over to order dessert, or bend down to tie her shoe, or grab the remote to change the channel on the TV. Eventually, she lost hope of it happening any time soon, resigning herself to the thought that she’d just have to wait until summer—or later—when they really did finish school.

***

They’d been walking for about twenty minutes before Mabel could see their special spot. If her heart wasn’t racing before, it sure was now, and every step she took she felt more and more like she was on the verge of having a heart attack. The ring box seemed to be burning a hole in her pocket, and she was thankful that the bulk of her huge sweater kept the outline of the box hidden from sight.

They sat down on one the bench swings and swayed back and forth in silence, taking in the scenery in front of them. This was one of their spots they came to when they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company. They never really needed to talk or be entertained here, just being with the other was enough for them. Mabel spent a couple minutes watching the koi fish in the little garden pond swim around before she felt eyes on her and looked over. 

Pacifica had a look of pure adoration on her face and one of the most genuine smiles Mabel had ever seen. It was a smile saved only for her. “I like you,” she said quietly and then leaned her head on Mabel’s shoulder, sighing in contentment.

Mabel let out a deep breath.

_Okay. Here we go._

“Paz, can I tell you something?”

A blonde head lifted itself off her shoulder and turned to face her with a bit of worry behind her eyes, “Yeah, of course, Mabes. Is everything okay?”

All Mabel could think about was how that gorgeous face was her everything. That this was their moment, and she had never been more sure of anything in her entire life. 

Another breath.

“Pacifica. You and I have the best love story that I know. From where we started as kids to all the hell we went through that summer, coming out as friends from that, then best friends, and then even more, it’s literally my favorite thing to think about. I can’t look at you without feeling like I somehow managed to convince fate itself to give me a better life than I ever imagined I’d have, like I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” Pacifica’s full attention was on her now, eyes beginning to tear up but locked into every word Mabel was saying.

“I love waking up next to you every morning, and falling asleep next to you every night. I love getting to come home after a long day to you trying some new dinner recipe or you laughing at some joke in your favorite movie. And, as much as I hate when you’re sad, I selfishly love being the one to hold and comfort you when you cry. Sometimes, I’ll just sit for a second and take it all in and think about how this _has_ to be some kinda dream because I mean, c’mon, you’re an absolute _smoke-show_ and you’re so sweet and AH! I can’t handle it!” Pacifica let out a watery laugh and Mabel wiped away a loose tear that rolled down her cheek. 

She left her shaky hand on the cheek of the girl in front of her for just a moment longer, “What I mean by all that is that I think you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She stopped their swinging and got down on one knee, pulling out the little black box and flipping it open to reveal a gorgeous opal stone cut into the shape of an oval and placed on top of a simple rose-gold band. Pacifica’s hands flew up to cover her mouth, “Pacifica Northwest, will you marry me?”

With no hesitation and a flood of tears, she nodded her head, “Yes!” Mabel slipped the ring on the dainty finger of the hand being held out and stood up to scoop her now fiancé into a hug. They stayed like that for awhile before pulling apart slightly, giving Pacifica the chance to start placing kisses anywhere she could on Mabel’s face and throwing in a ‘Yes!’ between each one.

Mabel giggled and finally captured the other girl’s lips with her own to give her a proper kiss that left Pacifica weak in the knees. When they were finished they sat back down on the bench swing and Pacifica held out her hand to marvel at the ring.

Mabel studied her face for any signs of disapproval, “Do you like it? I know it’s not a traditional diamond, but I—“

She was cut short by a mouth on hers, conveying every ounce of love the blonde had to give. “Mabes, I love it. It’s so beautiful and _you_ picked it out just for me, so how could I not?” She was truly in awe of how good of a job Mabel did on picking out a ring she would absolutely adore. “Plus diamonds are overrated and were ruined for me years ago. I couldn’t ask for a more perfect ring.”

The amount of joy on Mabel’s face was enough to make Pacifica’s heart want to burst. She leaned in for another kiss, one that was softer than the others before and she took her time to enjoy this moment and the woman she loved so, so deeply.

After they’d spent a bit more time sharing quiet, sappy murmurs of love and just being close with each other, they took a couple of cheesy pictures together with huge grins on their faces and the ring being held up in the shot then started walking back to their apartment as the sun was disappearing for the night.

“I have a fiancé. _I have a fiancé_.” Mabel kept saying over and over again and when they got home, she burst through the door and ran into their bedroom, “Paz, come on! We gotta call Dipper!”

Shaking her head and smiling, she followed behind her, thinking of all the phone calls they’d have to make and how she’d eventually have to move in with that damn pet pig. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just found out you can subscribe to people on here? Who knew?
> 
> If you guys wanted to do that with me, I think that would be kind of cool! I’ve got a handful of other works in this series that I’ve definitely enjoyed writing, so you might also enjoy reading them. :)
> 
> Leave comments if you got them! I’m always open to prompt ideas, constructive criticism, or just talking. Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: Here’s what I imagine their rings to look like. Pacifica may be over diamonds, but she still likes a bit more bling than Mabel does.
> 
> P: https://www.capucinne.com/products/australian-opal-ring-rose-gold-simple-opal-engagement-ring-9690
> 
> M:  
https://julianjewelry.com/opal-wedding-band-rose-gold-five-stone-october-birthstone-stacking-matching-bridal-anniversary-ring/
> 
> Best Wishes,  
OhNoCows


End file.
